


90. “Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

by elisechoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisechoi/pseuds/elisechoi
Summary: "Please," He moaned out before continuing, "Remind me again why we're having sex behind a tree?" Opening your eyes you looked at him for a moment, to the tree, then back to him. "Well," You began, "Someone was too impatient to wait until we got back from our walk to fuck me senseless."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191





	90. “Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?”

**Author's Note:**

> I cringe at myself any time I write smut buuuut I hope this satisfied your sex with Levi behind a tree needs! Enjoy!

You hadn't meant for this to happen. Well, you hadn't meant for it to happen here. But both you and Levi were too caught up in the moment to take your current activities anywhere else. It was really a sight to see. Clothes discarded all over the ground, Levi's cape underneath you, your bodies moved together as Levi thrust into you in rhythmic motions.

Your nails left red marks on his back as you attempted to hold on to him, wanting to feel more of him. All of him. While you were moaning out Levi's name, all you could hear were his low grunts and panting in your ear. The heat from his breath causing you to feel even more sensitive than you already were.

"Fuck, (Y/N)," He whispered before kissing your neck, "Say my name again. Louder." You wrapped your legs tighter around his hips, pulling him closer to you as you moaned his name over and over again, each one louder than the last. He let out a breathless huff of air.

He lifted his head from your neck to look at you. Bringing his hands to your hips, Levi began thrusting harder as he closed his eyes in pleasure. The sound of birds chirping is what broke Levi out of his lust clouded mind. Opening his eyes slightly, he finally took in your surroundings. Looking up at the tree in front of you, he let out a small laugh before looking back down at you.

"W-What's so funny?" You ask him softly. Levi just shook his head as he brought your hips to his again, this time slower. He watched as you arched your back off the ground and moaned for him to go faster. 

"Please," He moaned out before continuing, "Remind me again why we're having sex behind a tree?" Opening your eyes you looked at him for a moment, to the tree, then back to him. "Well," You began, "Someone was too impatient to wait until we got back from our walk to fuck me senseless." He scoffed as he leaned over you, bringing his lips down to your chest before sucking on your skin. He was purposefully leaving marks on you, and that thought made you even more turned on than you already were.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who couldn't wait until we got back." He lifted his head to look at you briefly. "I mean, with the way you were looking at me, how did you expect me not to put my hands on you?" He asked as he ran his right hand down your stomach before using his fingers on you, rubbing gently but with just enough pressure to drive you crazy.

You just moaned his name as a response. The growing heat in between your legs along with Levi's fast thrusting is what made you reach your climax. The face and noises you were making is what brought Levi to his. A string of mumbled cursing came from the raven haired man as he panted, his thrusts slowing before finally coming to a stop.

Before you had a chance to open your eyes, you felt him flop himself onto you as he brought a hand up to your face. His thumb brushed against your cheek as he moved your hair out of your face. You felt soft kisses being pressed to your bare shoulder in between each word he spoke. "(Y/N). I. Love. You. So. Much." His words were mumbled and quiet, but you could still hear them.

Taking in a deep breath to calm your breathing, you placed a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you too." Levi lifted his head. "So," He said. "Our first time was behind a tree, huh?" He smirked as a smile grew on your flushed face. You slapped his shoulder playfully before letting out an embarrassed, "Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was trash but I still hope you liked it!


End file.
